Patience is Limited
by C 4 Calico
Summary: Kise can only say sorry. He's just an ordinary man whose patience is limited, no? (WARNING: fast plot, non-con, bds without m) [for 7/11]


"Ne~. Kise-kun...please come with us~."

"It must be really fun if you can come with us. Pretty, please..."

"They're right, Kise. Four is better than three. Don't worry, I'll teach you."

The said person, Kise Ryouta, one of the richest son in town who loves clubbing and playing with both males and females but can attend the popular university in province, only smiles nicely, the smile that can be compared to a model-type one.

Shaking his head as he gives a quick hug to the other three, Kise says, "I'd love to, but I'm so sorry, guys, I can't today."

The girls whine. "Why?"

"Yes, why Kise? I remember you've said you wanna try foursome, huh?"

Again, Kise only smiles nicely to them, but this smile is different, as if it's hiding something. There is always a secret behind Kise's gesture and behavior.

"Other time, ssu. I really have to go home immediately. My rabbit has been waiting. He must be really hungry now."

And Kise names his rabbit: Tetsuyacchi.

.

**KuroBasu ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**P****atience is ****L****imited © ****Calico Neko**

**One shot of Kise x Kuroko for 7/11  
warning: ****pwp, ****non-con, bds without m****, unbetaed**

.

How many days since he has been kidnapped by him?  
How many hours his arms being tied behind his back, either his ankles?  
And how many hours since an egg-shaped vibrator being inserted into his anal?

The rabbit; not literally a rabbit whose ears quite long and furry on his body. Kuroko Tetsuya is the name, the possession of our main characters.

Three days if Kuroko can remember, since Kise Ryouta brings him to his secret apartment, or can we say the room as a studio? Mirrors have been attached to the wall so Kuroko can see his own reflections. Besides the mirrors, what we can see are only one bed that being lied by Kuroko and two doors. One door will bring him to the bathroom and the other will take him to the outside, free world where Kise won't (probably) catch him again.

If you ask why Kuroko can be in this place, without clothes enveloping his naked body, then we have to ask the blond.

"I want you to sleepover at mine, ssu. I've something to talk with."

However, the case isn't like that. The blonde ravished him all night long till Kuroko loses conscious. He used an aphrodisiac to make him 'calm' beneath Kise's arms. That night Kise called Kuroko by 'Tetsuyacchi, my Tetsuyacchi'. Since that night, Kuroko realizes Kise only sees him as his loved one, something precious whom he really wants to be owned.

In a wrong way, making Kuroko know how the hate feels like.

The door opens and is revealing the blonde. Bright smile plasters on his lips, stating that he's in his best mood today.

"Tetsuyacchi, I'm home~!"

No reply. A gag ball has been planted in Kuroko's mouth, how can he speak? What he can do is only salivating while hiding his moans. He admits the vibrator inside of him is making him feel something. His body cannot lie.

Kise then walks forward and sits on the bed beside Kuroko who gives him a killing glare. Kise himself only chuckles, no fear from him.

"Ah~, Tetsuyacchi, don't look at me with those eyes, ssu," whines the golden retriever-like male as he strokes Kuroko's wet hair. The blunet flinches at the skinship. "Ah, the delivery had come, Tetsuyacchi. It'll be better than the one inside. Tada!"

Kuroko snaps in shock, his eyes widen in fear and cautions when Kise pulls out 'something' from the delivered box. How could Kise buy such a thing? How could he present that dirty toy for his loved one? Did Kise really love him?

The blunet sniffles. "Sshh... don't cry, Tetsuyacchi. At least, try to hold it until this cute toy has been inserted to your cute pussy. Okay?"

Something evil is surely possessing him. Kuroko cannot see Kise's usual kind eyes; they're 'black' and blank. What he can see upon those golden eyes is only Kuroko's reflection. What Kise looks is only Kuroko, torturing him is what he wants to do.

The blonde removes the gag ball, saliva is flowing from his mouth and then staining the bed cover. Kuroko coughs, almost pukes if he can do. Just when Kuroko takes more oxygens for his lungs, Kise has inserted two of his fingers into Kuroko's hole south there. In his way to pull out the vibrator, Kise purposely rubs Kuroko's sensitive spot. The body curls up, the voice cracks high, chuckles come out from Kise thin lips.

"Hm~ did Kurokocchi love my finger?" teases him as he hits the spot again and again. "You can't, ssu. Tetsuyacchi can only love me and my dick."

When he pulls out the vibrator, Kuroko's body is twitching from the impact. White liquid shoots from the manhood, dirtying his own thighs and stomach.

"Okay, we try the bigger one."

.

.

.

The sweat is glittering his pale skin, saliva makes a thin trail on his chin, heavy breaths echo. Pain and pleasure are mixing inside the body, the effect is like a drug, sending him to the highest seat.

"Kise-kun ... stop this ..."

How many times he begs and cries, nothing will be happened. Kise is just too excited to end his work on Kuroko's south down there. The sight is too much for him to be neglected. A bead of saliva almost drops from Kise's mouth, making him hungry. Lust has consumed his rationality.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuyacchi, but I can't."

Licking his lips, Kise moves the toy that the maker say as a 'dilbo' in and out of his loved one's tight dot. He's probably a 'professional' when he moves his 'real manhood' inside Kuroko's, can make him like a whore. However, when it comes to the 'doppelganger of manhood', Kise becomes an amateur. He finds it difficult to find the exact sweet spot.

"_Is it because of the dilbo? Is it not quite long for Tetsuyacchi's pussy?_" inner Kise asks.

Kuroko himself can only curls his body upward. Warm tears can be felt on his cheeks and he's sure his cheeks have flustered. It hurts so much as if his body is being ripped into parts, but just like the previous times, he feels good, too. He curses himself knowing this satisfaction. It's addicting.

After 15 minutes trying to find the gland of pleasure, Kise gives up by pulling the dilbo, making Kuroko bite his lips.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuyacchi, I can't find your prostate with this toy," Kise says while leaning down and giving a hungry yet fast kiss on Kuroko's lips. "We try with my last thing, okay ssu? After that, I wanna feel Tetsuyacchi again."

Crawling down from his bed, Kise walks to his nightstand desk, where he stores 'something' in it. From the corner of his sky-colored eyes, Kuroko sees a straw-like thing, or perhaps the thing is more to a tube-shaped one. The thing is transparent, something doctors will use to their patients.

"Kise-kun, that ..." Kuroko tries to move back, to no avail. His ankles are still being tied, he can't move freely.

"Don't worry, Tetsuyacchi, I've sterilized it."

And the thing is a catheter.

.

.

"AHH!"

This is torture. The pain is too much for his body to take. Even though the catheter has been inserted as careful as Kise can do to Kuroko's urethral, the blunet still can't stop his tears. It's flowing rapidly like a river.

"Sshh... It's fine Tetsuyacchi. I'll make you good after this." If only Kuroko doesn't close his eyes, he will see Kise's tears right now. The sight beneath him is not pleasurable again; his face is showing the same pain. "Ah, it's done."

As he breaths raggedly, his manhood is throbbing painfully. The thin tube has blocked Kuroko's flume.

What if Kise do him? Kuroko cannot come, right?

And the nightmare is coming when Kuroko hears the zipper that is pulled down.

"Kise-kun, don't— AHH!"

It's too late. The blonde inserts his own into the not-a-virgin-hole-anymore. And he doesn't wait for the other to do anything. Kise pulls Kuroko's hips, turns it so Kuroko's back is against Kise's chest, and positions him on his laps. It goes inside easily, thanks to the sit position. The ropes around his arms and ankles restrain Kuroko's movement. The blonde gives and the blunet takes, that's their situation.

The hands above Kuroko's slender hips pull it up and down franticly, as if tomorrow won't come. Bite marks, a lot, has been made on his neck. Kise makes sure that he gives his feeling under those bite marks, he just hopes his Tetsuyacchi will know his true feeling.

"Kise-kun ... it hurts ..."

How could it not hurt? Kuroko gets erection, thanks to Kise's rocking dick. However, the catheter that closes his flume is blocking the fluid to go out. He really can do nothing.

"Wait a sec, Tetsuyacchi. I wanna us to come together," says Kise in husky voice as he strokes Kuroko's erection with his right hand, the other hand is still busy with pulling the hips up and down against Kise's pole.

About 10 minutes, which feels like ages for Kuroko, Kise says he's near. His breaths are heavier and warmer.

"Tetsuyacchi, I love you, ssu, so much."

He pulls Kuroko's chin to plant a passionate kiss, either Kise pulls the catheter out.

Probably it's thanks to the tube, Kuroko comes harder than their other 'making love sections'. No sound is coming, only a heavy gasp. He's kind of shocked of the impact. And Kise can feel it from the squeezing that Kuroko does to Kise's junior. When he comes, he presses Kuroko's stomach to make sure that his white can go deeper and he doesn't forget to nibble Kuroko's ears, making Kuroko's body twitching.

Both of them become limp above the bed. Even Kuroko cannot protest when Kise pulls him into his protective and possessive arms. They side by side lie down.

"Why?" Kuroko sniffles. "Why are you doing this to me, Kise-kun?"

Smiling sadly, Kise kisses the blue-colored hair of Kuroko.

"Because I'm just an ordinary human, ssu. My patience is limited, I can't wait anymore. I've been waiting for this time to come, ssu." Kise embraces the tinier body. "So, I'm sorry, Tetsuya—, ah, I mean Kuroko-sensei."

Kuroko can only cries finding one of his former students from high school can do such a dirty thing to him.

Too much love can consume your rationality.

.

**A/N:** This plot was supposed to be a Togainu no Chi one, but I'm kinda late remembering 7/11 as KiKuro day, so... it happened in 1 go. And it'd been such a long time since I made a bds(m) scenes, I'm sorry for the holes, and mostly the open end.

Sorry for the mistakes and thank you for reading. Feedback, please!


End file.
